Star Wars: JEDI TALES
by Lorena Majere
Summary: ésta es una historia que está empezando mi hermano Fernanso Antonio Martín Arnal el prólogo , y mi amiga Marta García Outón está continuando. A ver qué os parece.Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars JEDI TALES: La caída del consejo Jedi 

**CAPITULO 1º**

-Nada, ni una llamada de socorro, ni una petición de ayuda en 4 meses... parece que la galaxia esta bastante tranquila últimamente, nada grave, sólo pequeños hurtos, delitos menores y algún que otro asesinato.

-Maestro Guereald, esto empieza ha resultar aburrido; llevamos meses sin realizar ninguna misión importante ¿y si los Sith lo han dejado ya? ¿y si han desistido, abandonado?. Las autoridades locales pueden ocuparse de los delitos.

-Sí mi joven padawan Syrus, y ya que los Sith no dan muestras de vida, supongo que el consejo se disolverá y todos nos iremos a casa; debo consultar a la maestra Jade, ella dirá lo que debemos hacer.

Acto seguido Guereald fue a ver a la maestra Jedi y al ya anciano maestro Skywalker, principales miembros del consejo Jedi. Tras discutir el asunto Jade mandó a los Jedi volver a sus casas, la paz había vuelto a la galaxia.

12 años después, tras la muerte de Luke Skywalker, empezaron a morir asesinados cientos de Jedis, pero las heridas eran extrañas, no eran de ningún arma convencional, eran cortes y raras quemaduras, también había miembros amputados... la nueva República investigó los hechos, pero ningún arma encajaba con las heridas excepto una, el sable laser. Desde un lugar remoto de la galaxia se emitía un mensaje a los viejos y polvorientos comunicadores Jedi: Aquí la maestra Jade, reunión urgente en el antiguo templo Jedi, ¡ahora! .

Desde ahora la galaxia no volverá a ser la misma...


	2. Chapter 2

**oo Saludos oo**

**Aquí por fin el resto de la historia que empezó mi hermano y está continuando mi amiga MARTA GARCÍA OUTÓN; ella me lo va pasando y yo se lo publico, tengo bastantes más capítulos pero los dosificaré por dos razones: la primera que es demasoado todo a la vez y cuanto más publique a la vez, menos reviews!!! y la segunda que tengo que corregir muchos nombres y títulos capítulo por capítulo y eso cuesta. Si se me escapa alguno, por favor, no lo tengáis en cuenta. **

**ooSaludos oo**

* * *

Amaneció una mañana clara en Coruscant. Las naves pronto comenzaron a circular como de costumbre por los cielos cargados de polución, mientras que las calles tomaban vida. Los elevados rascacielos situados en posiciones paralelas dejaban acceso libre a su interior, donde los ascensores de alta velocidad subían y bajaban lateralmente. Sus tejados aún guardan las naves aparcadas cuando sus acristaladas paredes reflejaban un nuevo amanecer.

Jade, la maestra, no había informado de ningún infortunio importante en los últimos sesenta años. Como mucho, pequeños actos delictivos como: robos, revoluciones contra el gobierno, algún que otro asesinato… Desde que el maestro Skywalker derrotó a Darth Sidious y a su corrompido aprendiz, Darth Vader, los jedi han mantenido las armas guardadas y apenas han visitado el Consejo. En los tiempos pasados de disputas entre sith y jedi habían surgido muchos infortunios. Gente inocente murió y todos los jedi fueron asesinados, a excepción del maestro Luke Skywalker. Pero una vez que llegó la paz, pronto todo comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Luke adiestró a nuevos jedi, comenzando siempre el adiestramiento desde los cuatro años y siguiendo la dura dirección de la Fuerza. 

De nuevo se había formado el Consejo, donde destacaba notablemente y como el más joven, Siros Schwan, aprendiz de Guielerd-Hasan. Este chico no superaba los diecisiete años, pero su noble aspecto dejaba constancia de la diestra enseñanza que había seguido. Era natural de las Heladas Llanuras, a las que debía su tez morena y sus cabellos rubios con espesas cejas negras. De labios gruesos y rosados, mientras que bajo sus ojos oscuros lucían sencillez y humildad, sin desmerecer su sabiduría de jedi.

En cambio, su maestro era reservado pero justo. Algo mayor pero con gran fortaleza, tanto física como espiritual. Alto, de porte recta y de largos cabellos negros. Con ojos oscuros y una recortada barba cubría su mentón y parte del rostro. Respetado por los demás del consejo y gran compañero del maestro Skywalker.

Los dos vivían juntos en uno de los más altos pisos de la ciudad. De una sola planta y paredes con vistas sorprendentes al exterior. Sistema de voz incorporado y muebles bajos, de diseño clásico. Tenían una única habitación para la práctica de ejercicios, compuestos sobre todo para mejorar el manejo del sable láser, comunicación con la Fuerza, utilizándola así con todos los objetos que les rodeaban y la interacción con su yo interior.

Ya anciana pero con gran apego hacia su pueblo, la Reina Leia proclamaba ante el senado discursos sobre la Democracia y algún que otro nombramiento de la antiquísima República. Siendo de joven bella y valiente, aún conserva rasgos atractivos y su duro carácter en las venas. Capaz de convencer a más de cuatro planetas con sus palabras, auque no todos en el senado aceptan sus opiniones, pero guardan discreción.

Siros no había viajado y apenas se acordaba de su país natal. Tenía vanos recuerdos de las altas montañas heladas y las carreras que echaba con su mejor amigo con los airkaks (criaturas de gran pelaje blanco y con cuernos de carnero en la frente, de aspecto parecido al de un canguro, con fuertes patas y de intenso olor fétido)

El joven aprendiz realizó un brusco movimiento al sentir peligro a su derecha y de un golpe destruyó el droide con el láser. Tan sólo veía oscuridad, así que tenía que guiarse por los sentidos, dejando fluir la Fuerza. Casi enseguida otro droide se plantó en frente de él, flotando en torno a su cabeza y girando sobre el mismo eje. Siros seguía sus movimientos, sintiendo las tendencias que iba realizar el aparato. El droide abrió a gran velocidad uno de sus ojos oculares, soltando un disparo que el joven desvió. Seguidamente el robot comenzó a dar vueltas entorno a él a gran velocidad, intentando descentrarle. Pero dando una voltereta, Siros eliminó a su oponente produciendo una pequeña explosión.

¡Muy bien, Siros¡Muy bien!-. Le aprobó Guielerd quitándole el casco que le impedía ver-. Hoy te has concentrado más que otros días-.

Gracias, maestro-. Respondió orgulloso-. Aunque creo que podría hacerlo mejor-.

Siempre podemos hacer las cosas mejor, que tan sólo se consigue con tiempo-. Puntualizó sabiamente su maestro.

Pero Guielerd¿por qué tenemos que entrenarnos en el arte de la lucha si ya no hay peligro que afrontar¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?-.

Guielerd se quedó pensativo, asimilando aquel comentario. Por un lado su discípulo tenía razón. Ya hacía sesenta años que la guerra, ya sea contra clones como contra sith, había acabado. El joven ya no se acordaba de su país natal y su mayor deseo era salir al espacio exterior.

Tienes razón. Podríamos comentarlo ante el Senado, donde los maestros Skywalker y Jade decidirán-. Resolvió el maestro.

Avanzaron con gran soltura por los anchos pasillos del Consejo. Por todos ellos circulaba una extensa alfombra roja, mientras que alrededor, unas columnas de mármol blanco sostenían el techo inclinado. Se acercaron a una entre las muchas puertas que había, pero esta se distinguía por su gran anchura y sencillez. Llamaron con cautela hasta que una voz firme les permitió el paso.

Ya el resto de los jedi estaban sentados, con los rostros serenos pero abandonados de toda inquietud. En el centro del amplio semicírculo destacaban los maestros supremos. Skywalker se mantenía erguido, pero la debilidad por la avanzada edad te informaba de su incapacidad para realizar movimientos bruscos. Pero a pesar de eso, era una gran fuente de Fuerza y sabiduría al seguir las envidiadas enseñanzas de los ya fallecidos maestros Yoda y Obi-Wan, por lo que aun dominaba con gran maestría el láser.

En cambio, la maestra Jade aún era joven y atractiva. Con una gran melena roja y unos brillantes y cautivadores ojos verdes. Era bastante arisca y callada, pero una buena líder, caracterizada por grandiosas hazañas que la hicieron subir de rango en el Consejo.

Maestro-, comenzó a hablar Guielerd ante el anciano-. Mi joven padawan me ha formulado una pregunta que me gustaría comentar-.

Luke Skywalker se vio invadido por una fuerte tos de repente, haciendo que se estremeciese cada miembro de la sala y con un gesto de la mano permitió que se expresase el hombre.

Verá; como ya hace más de cincuenta años que no nos atacan los imperiales ni las fuerzas sith y la paz ya ha vuelto a la galaxia, a todos nos gustaría volver a nuestros hogares-. Aclaró.

Maestro Guielerd-, pronunció Skywalker-. La paz nunca se puede plantear segura. Se puede hablar de tregua, pero no de paz-.

Aquel comentario dejó en vilo al hombre. El maestro Skywalker había opinado sabiamente y con palabras bastante razonables.

En cambio,- siguió hablando el anciano-. El joven Siros tiene razón. Hace ya un tiempo largo que no nos vemos amenazados. Sé que los jedi deseamos volver a nuestras casas y así lo haremos mientras dure la tregua-.

La decisión ya ha sido tomada-. Finalizó Jade-. Anunciarlo a cada jedi de la galaxia y ahora, id-.

Todos los miembros del Consejo obedecieron y salieron del lugar. Guielerd y Siros pronunciaron una reverencia y se dispusieron a partir.

Espera-, pronunció el anciano-. Dejadme a solas con Siros un rato. No será mucho, lo prometo-.

Siros, aturdido, miró a su maestro. Este asintió, dejándole claro que tenía que obedecer. Después de que les hubieran dejado Jade, Guielerd y los demás, Skywalker se incorporó de la silla y se acercó al aprendiz.

Siros se colocó a su lado, pendiente del caminar del anciano, temiendo que cayese de un momento a otro. Abrieron la puerta y pasearon tranquilamente por los largos pasillos, ignorando a los curiosos de por allí.

Quiero que sepas, Siros, que esta paz no va durar mucho tiempo-. Comenzó amargamente Luke.

¿Cómo¿Va ha empezar otra guerra?-. Se inquietó el joven.

No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero tengo una vaga percepción del futuro-. Dijo vagando su mente en los recuerdos-. Me he quedado un tanto intranquilo respecto a dejar ir a los jedi a sus casas. No acabamos del todo con las fuerzas oscuras y sé que están en alguna parte, pendientes de nuestros movimientos y esperando el momento adecuado para actuar-.

Siros escuchaba interesado, algo temeroso por lo que quería decir Skywalker. Llegó a pensar que deliraba debido a su avanzada edad, pero el gran conocimiento de la Fuerza y la gran sabiduría del anciano le hicieron cambiar de opinión de inmediato.

Siros, llegará un momento en que todos pondrán su esperanza en ti como un vez la pusieron en mí-. Explicó respirando dificultosamente.

¿Qué quiere decir?-. Preguntó deteniéndose de repente en medio del pasillo, mirándole interrogativo.

Si, joven padawan. Pero temo por ti. Tengo miedo que te pase lo mismo que a mi padre-. Pronunció bajando el rostro apenado.

No entiendo, maestro. No puede ser. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Todo está tranquilo, no puede suceder todo de repente sin ningún motivo-. Soltó atropelladamente Siros, sudoroso.

Claro que pueden suceder las cosas de repente. Que digo, suceden las cosas de repente-. Aclaró Luke mirándole estudioso-. Pero ante todo no hay que tener miedo, porque una vez que caes en él, caes en el lado oscuro. Siros, escucha mis palabras y no seas insensato. Estoy muy anciano y siento mi cuerpo desfallecer. De momento yo era el punto que sujetaba a los jedi. Cuando yo caiga, los sith aprovecharán para actuar-.

Maestro. Pero no todo puede caer sobre mis hombros. Aún no tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para avanzar solo-. Explicó nervioso.

Lo tendrás, Siros, lo tendrás. Una persona crece sola, se desarrolla sin ayuda de nadie. Si no es así, no podrá responder por sí solo y nunca podrá madurar. Cuando somos bebes, aprendemos nosotros a caminar, con la vigilancia de alguien, pero siempre somos nosotros quienes damos los primeros pasos, nunca deben hacerlo por nosotros-.

Siros se quedó asombrado por el conocimiento del anciano. Asintió aceptando las palabras del maestro y con la mirada cautelosa, preguntó:

Maestro Skywalker¿me quedaré solo en esta vida¿Tendré que resolver yo todo?-.

Nunca estamos solos, Siros, no lo olvides-. Respondió Luke sonriendo calurosamente-. Siempre habrá alguien apoyándote y la lealtad esencial se ven en los amigos. Lo encontrarás, todo lo encontrarás a su debido tiempo-.

Gracias, maestro, por vuestras sabias palabras-. Agradeció el joven inclinándose respetuosamente.

Bien. Recuérdalo-. Finalizó el anciano-. Ahora vete. Guielerd te espera-.

Siros se despidió con una nueva reverencia y se alejó de allí, oyendo las tremendas toses de Skywalker.

* * *

**oo Saludos oo**

**Reviews!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap

**Saludos, gentecilla, aquí otro nuevo capi que ha escrito mi amiga Marta.**

**oo Besos oo**

Las semanas pasaron y los jedi ya habían salido de Coruscant en dirección a sus casas. Otros fueron destinados para que avisaran al resto, que estaba de misión en otros planetas. Guielerd se despidió de su aprendiz dos días después de la reunión con el Consejo, dejándole sólo en el piso. Siros prefería esperar, no reaccionar atropelladamente, así que decidió salir después de que pasaran varias semanas. Pero la tragedia desoló al Consejo a los dos días de la partida de su mentor. Luke Skywalker había fallecido por causas naturales y el funeral se celebraba a las tres horas siguientes. Siros se sentía apenado, pero a la vez temeroso. Skywalker le avisó de que todo sucedería después de su muerte, debía estar atento.

Marchó después de comer a la sala de difuntos, donde el maestro yacía sobre una losa de piedra alzada encima una pila de palos. Todos los presentes permanecieron cabizbajos y en silencio, respetando el momento. El cuerpo del anciano comenzó a prender con fuerza, deshaciendo poco a poco su cuerpo inerte. Los días de luto se sucedieron, mostrando así ambientes oscuros y entristecidos. La gente llevaba vestiduras negras y las mujeres se cubrían el rostro con pañuelos hoscos. Siros tenía que ejercitarse solo, debido a la ausencia de su maestro. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado, sobre todo al mirar las habitaciones y no descubrir a Guielerd meditando en silencio. Todas las mañanas acudía puntualmente a las reuniones del Consejo, donde tan sólo estaba Jade y el maestro Exar Kund. Pero una de esas madrugadas ocurrió lo esperado.

Llamaron a la puerta, a lo que entró un jovenzuelo algo mayor que Siros. Su rostro estaba plagado de gotas de sudor al venir apresurado y traía un aire de nerviosismo e inquietud.

Maestra Jade-. Comenzó sin darse un descanso-. Vengo de Telos con el informe repasado y controlado por el Gobernador de dicha Ciudadela-.

Bueno,- se impacientó Jade-, ¿y qué es?-.

El chico tomó aire antes de contestar y mirándola contraido, respondió:

Estas dos últimas semanas han muerto treinta jedi-. Soltó dificultosamente.

¡Treinta!-.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió de rosado a un blanco mortal. Sus ojos se desviaban continuamente del suelo y su mano se agitaba levemente. Siros no se encontraba mejor. Sus mayores temores se concentraron en un mismo momento y sintió su alma desfallecer. Le asoló el pensamiento de que quizás su maestro estuviese entre esos caídos, su único amigo, su padre…

No, no puede ser-, murmuraba Jade-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?-.

No estoy seguro, maestra. Pero según el informe médico sus heridas son profundas, cortes y extrañas quemaduras, donde hay algunos miembros separados del cuerpo. Estoy seguro que no ha sido causado por ningún arma convencional-. Explicó el mensajero.

Tan sólo con el láser pueden haber producido esos ataques-. Concluyó la mujer para sí.

Eso quiere decir que los sith han vuelto, maestra-. Intervino Exar Kund.

Jade asintió, aunque no sabría decirse si había lo había hecho apoyando al jedi. Su mente indagaba buscando soluciones, posibles respuestas o raros inconvenientes. Siros recordó lo hablado con Luke antes de su muerte y averiguió que aquel era el momento de sacarlo a la luz.

Maestra Jade-, le llamó, cauteloso.

Habla. Siros-. Pronunció la mujer volviéndose hacia el joven.

El aprendiz comenzó desde el principio la dura conversación que guardaba para sí y, a medida que hablaba, la expresión de la maestra iba cambiando hasta terminar en un gesto que mezclaba desasosiego y enfado.

¿Y por qué no lo habías comentado antes? ¿No ves que podríamos haber evitado la catástrofe? ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a Luke contarte a ti semejante información? ¡Dios! De los cuarenta jedi que somos, tan sólo quedan diez. ¡Es algo catastrófico! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo encontramos al resto?-.

Jade-, comentó Exar-, enviadnos al joven y a mí en su busca-.

No, ¡ni loca!-. Estalló la mujer-. ¿Para que perdamos otros dos? No. Muchacho, traedme los informes de los jedi caídos para que pueda llegar a alguna conclusión y los lugares donde ocurrieron los desastres. ¡Date prisa!-. El mensajero pronunció una reverencia y echó a correr de nuevo, obediente.

Ahora, dejadme sola-, pidió Jade-. Necesito pensar.

Seguidamente, Siros y Exar salieron de la sala en silencio.

Para Siros, las siguientes horas estuvieron llenas de preocupación y desasosiego. Tan sólo quedaban diez jedi. ¿Y si había muerto su maestro? Tendría que saberlo. Esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de noticias por el mensajeron, pero sabía que hasta el día siguiente no las recibirían. Estuvo toda la tarde meditando, intentando contactar usando la mente con Guielerd, pero no recibía señal alguna. Quizás estuviese en un lugar muy remoto. De momento, los sucesos no se contarían a nadie, ni a la Reina, hasta que estuviesen seguros o llegaran a unas certeras conclusiones.

Mañana temprano volvió a aparecer el chico, trayendo así el informe de los caídos. De nuevo reunidos en el consejo, Jade comenzó a recitar:

Jaune, Zisian; Clauser; Marian; Cloe; Duxon…Maslion; Grosse… Sophie; Guielerd…-.

Cuando Siros oyó nombrar a su maestro se sobresaltó y la desgracia inundó su cuerpo. Dejó de oír el nombre de sus compañeros caídos, sus vista se le había nublado y los oídos le pitaban. Notaba cómo su cuerpo le ardía y el fuego de la venganza fluía fuertemente en su interior.

Chico, ¿estás bien?-. Le preguntó Exar, despertándole de sus sentimientos.

No debes derrumbarte por una caída-. Le apoyó Jade-. La fuerza interior, en este momento, es lo que más necesitamos. Debemos ocupar nuestra mente para ver qué tenemos que hacer, cómo encontrar al resto y qué hacer para descubrir a nuestro nuevo enemigo-.

Si, Maestra-. Respondió Siros, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

Te encomiendo la tarea de comunicárselo a a la Reina. Ella decedirá qué hacer-.

Así lo haré, Maestra-.

Seguidamente se levantó y salió del Consejo. Pero una vez que se hubo alejado bien y estuvo solo, golpeó con rabia la pared pronunciando un grito furioso, descargando su rabia con aquel pueñetazo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejilas que ardían de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo, con un silencioso llanto. Ya no le quedaba nadie. Ahora estaría solo en la vida, sin aquel padre que le había educado desde los cuatro años. Sabía que no tenía la suficiente fortaleza como para resistir aquello, no una pérdida tan grande. Se le había formado un gran vacío dentro de él, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y su cuerpo no respondía.

Estuvo allí tirado durante horas, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a Leia. Se secó la lágrimas antes de levantarse y avanzó por los pasillos hasta salir afuera y pedir un taxi. El hombre le llevó hasta la alcoba real, que una vez allí, se dirigió al despacho privado de la realeza. Llamó con suavidad a lo que le respondió una voz suave y dulce. Siros entró con precaución, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Leia andaba de una lado para otro, con un complicado vestido de seda dorado y con una gran corona de oro. La habitación estaba bien recogida, decorada con plantas y armarios de caoba. El suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras rojas y como siempre, una gran cristalera te mostraba la ruidosa ciudad.

¡Ah, Siros!-. Pronunció la Reina-. ¿Sabes? Te esperaba-.

¿Y eso, Alteza?-. Preguntó el joven algo extrañado.

Ha sucedido algo horrible, todo el Reino se ha enterado y no se atreven a salir de aquí. Han está bastante ocupado con sus cosas y yo ya soy mayor como para andar por lugares tan peligrosos-.

Si, Alteza. La muerte de los jedi es preocupante. Jade piensa que los sith han vuelto aprovechando la muerte del maestro Skywalker-. Comunicó Siros.

¿Qué?-. Exclamó Leia, alertada-. ¿La muerte de los jedi?-.

Sí, señora-. Contestó extrañado por su reacción-. ¿A qué os referíais vos, Alteza?-.

A eso no, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?-.

Siros suspiró. Le costaba hablar de ese tema, pero la Reina no parecía conocer lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, había algo más, Leia había hablado de otro suceso. Sin duda todo ocurría de golpe, tan y como predijo Luke; las cosas sucederían de pronto.

Alteza-. Comenzó a explicar-. Estas dos últimas semanas han muerto asesinados treinta jedi. Según el informe de los muertos, tienen heridas de láser y se calcula que aún quedan diez supervivientes-.

Leia se apoyó dificultosamente sobre un mueble, pálida y desfallecida. Eso era un gran golpe bajo para la Democracia, pero pronto había que dejar las penas para poder así reaccionar.

En el informe ese… ¿nombraron a Jaina a Anakin o a Jacen?-. Preguntó nerviosa-.

No, Alteza. Seguramente se encuentren entre los supervivientes. ¿Pero Jaina no estaba con vos?-. Preguntó dubitativo.

Nunca ha pisado Coruscant, sólo al nacer y al estar entenándose. Ahora es bastante libertina, ¡como su padre! Pero me han informado de su reciente secuestro-. Explicó la Reina-. ¡Dios mío! Las desgracias aparecen una tras otra. Siros, quería informarte de esto. Me encantaría que tú fueras el encargado de su búsqueda, por que confío en ti y sé que eres un chico con principios y fuertes valores-.

Se lo comunicaré a Jade-. Prometió el joven.

Gracias, Siros. Que la Fuerza te acompañe-.

Siros se inclinó respetuosamente antes de salir y volvió a su apartamento.


End file.
